Mistletoe Chase
by Mikila94
Summary: It's Christas Eve in Kamabakka Kingdom and the okamas are chasing Sanji with mistletoes. Will he be able to run away and not to get under one?


**A.N: Merry Christmas! This is my fic for Christmas and I'll try to make one for New Year too, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell them to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **

**Mistletoe Chase**

Sanji was in hell, there was no better way to describe it. He was running as fast as he could, trying to get away from the monsters that dared to call themselves women, which they obviously weren't.

"Sanji-ku~n! Where are you running off to? Come here!" Sanji shuddered, knowing that voice all too well. It belonged to Elizabeth, one of the strongest monsters on the island.

"_There's no way I'm going to be caught" _Sanji thought, starting to jump on tree branches like a ninja. He glanced at his pocket watch, which read 4:30 pm. Dinner would be in half an hour and then he'd have an hour to rest as everyone ate… well, not really rest but at least he wouldn't be chased down at that time.

"Shit!" he cursed as he unexpectedly fell off of the tree. He was sure there had been a branch when he had jumped, so how-?

"Not looking where you go can be fatal you know" unfortunately, Sanji knew this voice too. It belonged to the okama queen's right hand, Inazuma.

"Who the hell called you here, you shitty-!?" Sanji stopped as he turned to face Inazuma, seeing her in her female form. He cursed the fact that he couldn't yell at her when she looked like that.

"Do you like the view?" Inazuma asked, calmly sipping wine as she sat on the tree branch she had cut off earlier just before Sanji would have landed on it. She was originally a girl and only used her male form while fighting because her body wasn't as fragile like that. Since she was now back in Kamabakka Kingdom and wasn't planning on running in to a fight anytime soon she had allowed herself to be a bit more like a woman. She had shaven her small beard and put her white and orange hair in two separate pigtails. She was wearing a white shirt and orange miniskirt and the outfit was finished with orange heels.

"Y-you shitty okama..." Sanji answered with shaking voice, holding his slightly bleeding nose. Even though Ivankow could change anyone's gender when he wanted only Inazuma stayed as a woman, causing Sanji several nosebleeds almost every time he saw her. It was simply too much for the woman loving blonde.

"Sanji-ku~n!" Sanji paled; the voices were getting closer.

"Shit!" he cursed, braking in to run again. Inazuma just shook her head, deciding to return to the castle. The dinner would be ready soon.

XXXXX

Sanji arrived to the dining hall at 5:00 pm sharp, exhausted. He sat down on his seat across from Ivankow, the most annoying okama of them all.

"You look exhausted, Sanji-boy" Ivankow told, sipping his drink. Sanji just muttered a short "shut up" as he started to eat, not planning to waste his hour of rest.

"Iva-sama" Inazuma, who had sat down next to Ivankow, said and handed him a piece of paper. The okama queen eyed it, a smirk forming on his painted lips.

"Sanji-boy"

"What?" Sanji snapped, eating his dinner without looking up.

"Vy don't you take rest of the day off?" Ivankow asked, making Sanji look up, narrowing his eyes.

"What's the catch?" he asked, knowing that the okama wasn't just being nice. There was _always _a catch.

"Vell you vill need energy to tomorrov's mistletoe chase" Ivankow said, causing Sanji almost to choke in his food. In normal situation "mistletoe chase" would have sounded good in Sanji's ears, but this was no normal situation.

"The _what_?" the cook asked, hoping he had heard wrong. Not on this island...

"The mistletoe chase" Inazuma answered "The others chase you down with mistletoes and if they catch you, well you know what happens under the mistletoe."

Sanji paled.

"You do remember tomorrow's Christmas Eve, right?" Inazuma asked, already knowing the answer. Sanji had had no idea.

"What, already?" he asked "Damn..."

"Time flies by vast, no?" Ivankow asked, but Sanji disagreed.

"Way too slowly in this place!"

Inazuma sighed; couldn't the blond behave even for once?

XXXXX

The morning of the Christmas Eve came. The breakfast was over, and Sanji had five minutes before the chase officially begun. He had already left the castle, hiding in the woods.

"_I should stay hidden as long as I can; that way I'll spare my energy" _

"Plotting an escape plan?" Inazuma asked from behind him, causing Sanji to jump. The said revolutionist always managed to sneak up on him.

"Get lost; you'll only give away my hiding spot" Sanji told. Inazuma was the only woman who he was able to be rude to, but he wasn't sure if it was because of the fact that she was a man from time to time or because of something else.

"Who said I wasn't taking a part in the chase?" she asked, making Sanji pale.

"...are you?"

"No"

"Then why the hell did you ask!?" Sanji yelled, stopping suddenly. Now that he thought about it, he didn't remember Inazuma ever taking a part in any chase... why was that?

Inazuma raised an eyebrow as the cook suddenly went silent. What was up with him?

"I don't have time for this" Sanji muttered "I need to find a new hiding place."

Inazuma shook her head at his rudeness, tossing him a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Sanji asked, unfolding it.

"A map of the island" Inazuma told "I've marked down the best hiding spots."

Sanji looked the map over, asking: "Where's the catch?"

"There's no such a thing" Inazuma said, winking "I just think you look better in suit than in a dress" with that said she left, leaving the confused cook behind. He honestly didn't know what to think of her; she always appeared out of nowhere, said a few words and left. In a way she was the closest thing to a friend Sanji had on this island, but why he had no idea. He checked the map again, coming to the conclusion it was a trap. He wouldn't use it.

XXXXX

She honestly didn't know what to think of him; he was so predictable and yet so hard to read. She had learned right in the beginning that seeing her caused him nosebleeds and they seemed to get bigger every time... but there were some rare times when that didn't happen, and that's what she didn't understand. Was there a reason behind it? More importantly, she had no idea why he hated her so much when he obviously kept watching her when he thought she wasn't looking. If she didn't know she'd think he hated women... Inazuma chuckled at the thought, no way. He loved women, that's what he kept repeating over and over again.

"Inazuma"

"Yes, Iva-sama?" she asked, coming to a stop as she noticed the older okama.

"It is not like you to let your emotions take control" Ivankow said "You might have just changed the chase's results."

"I apologize, Iva-sama. I was just-"

"No need to apologize, I understand" Ivankow cut her off "And I knov my candies can handle the chase."

Inazuma nodded, clad that the queen didn't mind the fact she helped Sanji a bit. She just hoped he'd actually use the map.

XXXXX

Sanji had been running away from the okamas for hours and he was really starting to get tired. He needed a break, but the dinner wouldn't be in hours. Normally there was also a lunch break, but not today. Today his next break would be dinner and after that he would have the rest of the day off, but that did little to calm him.

"_I need a place to rest, even if it's just for a few minutes" _Sanji thought, dodging just in time before one of the okama's could catch him _"Gotta remember to avoid the shitty mistletoes, too."_

Sanji pulled out the map he had gotten from Inazuma, looking it over again. He wouldn't have wanted to, but it seemed that he'd had to trust her now. Luckily the closest hiding spot was about five hundred meters away.

"_I need to fasten my pace; it's no use if they see me go there" _he thought, running as fast as his legs could carry him. This speed would tire him more, it was risky, but he should get to the hiding place in time.

"_Almost there" _he thought, smirking as he saw the collection of big rocks marked in the map. He jumped behind the first one, noticing a small hole under it.

"_I should fit through there... this should be what Inazuma meant"_ Sanji thought, diving in. He held his breath as the okamas came closer, releasing it as they passed. He was safe.

After resting for nearly ten minutes Sanji started to think about his options. He could hide here for the rest of the chase, but if he did there were two problems: one, he could be found if he stayed too long in one place and there was only one entrance; if he was found he was trapped and two, if he just sat around hiding it couldn't really be called training. He had to train hard to survive in the New World. Making up his mind, Sanji stood up. Enough of hiding, at least for now.

XXXXX

Sanji sighed in relief; it was finally dinner time. He walked to the castle slowly, his legs hurt so much. In the end he had ended up using Inasuma's map for three times and, surprisingly, had survived without mistletoes or dresses. Today they would have a Christmas meal, but Sanji wasn't in hurry. It's not like the food would end before he got there and besides, he liked to eat slightly after the others when it was quieter.

"I see you still have the suit on" Sanji looked up, seeing Inazuma sipping wine and sitting on a rock next to his path. Sanji didn't answer, just took a drag from his cigar as he wondered if he should thank her or not.

"You look exhausted" Inazuma continued as Sanji didn't answer.

"Shut up" he said. She jumped off of the rock and they walked back to the castle together.

"So, was the map useful?" Inazuma asked, breaking the silence. Sanji glanced at her before muttering: "I suppose..."

"You started to use it when you were on your limit" Inazuma pointed out, earning a surprised look from Sanji "How did you know?"

"I was following you the whole time, obviously" she pointed out as they arrived to the large castle doors.

"What!?" Sanji yelled, stopping next to her "How come I didn't notice?"

"You've still got lot to learn" Inazuma said "Not that you'd be the only one; the others didn't notice me either."

Sanji cursed, having a hard time accepting that she had followed him so easily without him knowing.

"Why are you two just standing there?" Elizabeth asked as she came to view from the castle.

"I'm not sure if I know what you mean" Inazuma said, raising an eyebrow as she lifted her wine glass higher to take a sip. Elizabeth simply pointed above the two, making them look up. Sanji paled and Inazuma froze with the wine glass still in her hand. There above them was mistletoe.

"Well what are you two waiting for?" Elizabeth asked with a grin. Silence followed as the two under the mistletoe turned to look at each other. Inazuma's face had a small tint of pink on it, but Sanji's deep red face won it in an instant. He couldn't believe he had let his guard down; he should've known this would happen! Then again everyone else on the island were men, not to mention creeps, so he felt a bit relieved that it was Inazuma of all the people. Out of habit he tried to look at the woman's eyes, but they were blocked by her sunglasses, as usual. Sanji didn't know what he was thinking, or if he was thinking at all when he took few steps in to Inazuma's direction, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. After that he took off, but before he disappeared around the corner he yelled: "If another of the two of you _ever _mentions this you're so dead!"

Elizabeth laughed as Sanji disappeared from sight, but Inazuma was still frozen in shock. She couldn't believe he had done that, not that she minded, not in the slightest.

"Elizabeth"

"Yes, Ina-chan?"

"We will never mention this to anyone, understood?" she said. She didn't mind what had happened, but Sanji clearly did.

"Of course not, dear" Elizabeth said, knowing that there were at least ten others who'd seen, but Inazuma had been too shocked to notice. The rest of the year would be entertaining.

**A.N: First of all, there are few things I'd like to point out:**

**1. Elizabeth isn't an OC, she's the blonde okama shown in both anime and manga (in the manga she had some other name tough.)**

**2. I don't know if Inazuma's originally a guy or a girl, but I like to think the later one.**

**3. I know I messed up Ivankow's accent, that one's damn hard.**

**4. Inazuma might have been a bit OOC, but she seems happier and more relaxed in her female form in both anime and manga.**

**5. I know that Christmas didn't have that big part in this, but... well yeah; this was the best I came up with.**

**And if someone's wondering then yes, I do like this pairing. Does anyone else like it? What do you think of this fic?**


End file.
